Servico Privado
by taitolin
Summary: Sin trabajo y con pocas esperanzas de encontrar uno pronto Sasuke decide aceptar la propuesta de su hermano con el cual tiene una deuda, sin saber de que se trata


Tres hombres estaban en la barra de un hotel, dos de ellos discutian mientras el tercero se dedicaba a tomar, sostenia entre sus mano un cheque al cual miraba con fastidio. Hace una señal y le cargar el vaso, se disponia a tomarlo cuando una palmada en la espalda le hace derramar

-que hay Sasuke- Naruto toma haciento

-Naruto... maldito tarado- a regala dientes se seca y le quita la botella al cantinero para luego de tomar un trago llenar el vaso a su amigo

-no me gusta tomar en horas de trabajo

-eres mi amigo o no-Sasuke volvio a tomar otro trago divirtiendose con la cara que puso Naruto. Comenzo a reir, escandalosamente cuando fue interrumpido por un choque de un hombre

-lo siento- el hombre se disculpo de Sasuke -dejemos las cosas en claro, tiene los anteojos de ella y la actitud es obvio que es su hija y si eso no te convence son practicamente iguales

-eso no significa nada es solo por los anteojos que no son iguales ademas el mismo autor lo aclaro y lo recontra confirmo... solo admitelo sakura es la madre de Sarada

-MENTIRA... Y MAS MENTIRA...Karin es la madre de eso estoy seguro, por mas que pongas argumento tan buenos a los nadie pueda desmentir yo sigo pensando igual y hay miles sino millones que piensan lo mismo

-estoy deacuerdo con eso y eso es lo mas importante

-Naruto ni siquiera sabes de lo que estan hablan asi que callate de una vez- comento Sasuke tomando otro trago

-puede ser que no sepa de que estan discutiendo pero se lo que es sufrir cuando los autores de tu programa favorito te arruinan la vida comentiendo la estupides de no escuchar a los fans

-otra ves con lo de moderm family

-por supuesto que se crees es buenos para nada juntar y terminar la serie con Haley embaraza de Dylan, sin darmos a los fan mas lo que pediamos a gritos... Alex y Dylan son la pareja perfecta, el fracaso que se supero y la niña que el vio ahora transforda en mujer por dios ni hablemos de la quimica entre ellos

-no eres mas que un tarado- Sasuke lo termino con un golpe en la cabeza

-SASUKEEE...HEY -ajenos a las palabras de esa discusion los hombres al costado de ellos empezaron a pelear en pleno forzejeo uno de ellos empujo a Naruto

-suficiente- grito Naruto mostrando la placa, pero fue con el arma que calmo la situacion -muy bien ahora largo de aqui

-bueno- uno de los hombres salio corriendo mientras el otro se paraba

-tu tambien - ante esas palabras el otro salio tropesando con una silla

-y los demas que estaban aqui- pregunto el cantinero

-yo lo heche y si tiene algun problema con eso ahora mismo lo solucionamos

-como quiera aqui tiene la cuenta de lo que deben- El cantinero le paso la factura, miro la cifra, guardo su arma y con suma lentitud Naruto se acerco a Sasuke

-puedes prestame algo de dinero

Tres años atras Sasuke se propuso encontrar trabajo, tras meses de desazon una propuesta le llega y tragando su orgullo, se calzo los auriculares, listo para atender a las quejas de las personas que se dedicaban a insultarlo por el simple hecho preguntar en que podia ayudar. Estaba comodo con la vida que llevaba hasta que lo ascendieron, creyo que estaba estaba haciendo las cosas bien, en su nuevo cargo, pero cuando lo llamaron para informarle que presindian de sus servicios entendio que estaba equivocado. El cantinero hacerco el vuelto de Sasuke y guardo los billetes en su bolsillo desperto a Naruto de su siesta sobre el mostrador

-que rayos-naruto tomo el resto de la copa y salieron del bar-Sasuke que tal si me quedo a domir en tu casa

-no estoy lo suficientemente ebrio para hacerlo

-a pero yo si- Naruto se apoyo sobre una pared cuando alguien lo tomaba del cuello

-el que los estuviera escuchando pensaria que te le estas incinuando a mi hermano- forzejeando Naruto logro librarse de las axilas del sujeto, para terminar centado en la vereda

-saben es la primera vez que logro ver doble- Naruto agacho la cabeza, mientras itachi prendia un cigarrillo

-quieres- Itachi le paso el paquete pero con su gesto de desaprobacion Sasuke lo rechaza tomondo del brazo a Naruto para pasarlo sobre su cuello.

-entonces hace cuento que son pareja, mira que se tardaron pero era algo que se veia venir de hace mucho tiempo, no me molesta la decision que tomaste, yo te acepto tal cual eres ...

-vas a seguir con eso-Sasuke interrumpio las frases echas que Itachi recitaba.

-donde esta tu sentido de humor hermanito, deberias estar feliz ahora que no tienes trabajo

-desde cuendo eso es motivo de alegria

-desde que se hizo famoso eso de que para los chinos crisis significa oportunidad

-eso es un cuento chino

-hasta que por fin te escucho decir un chiste- Itachi paro un taxi, durante el viaje, Naruto reacciono motivo por el cual terminaron caminando hasta el departamento de Sasuke. Salio del baño y se encontro con Naruto desparrado sobre el sillo mientras Itachi hablaba por el celular. Preparo una taza de cafe y prendio el televisor quedandose dormido . Tan fuerte fue la cachetada que recibio que casi se cayo de la silla

-Itachi...-la mirada asesina de Sasuke aclaraba lo que salia de su boca

-lo siento pero es que ya me iva y quiero dejarte esto -sasuke tomo la tarjeta

-que esto servicio privado, de que se trata esto

-no tengo idea, una de mis amigas dijo que es una empresa seria que pagan bien y siempre estan pidiendo personal

-eso no suena a algo bueno

-eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero hace unas semanas me pediste dinero para compar este departamento, ahora bien

-no te preocupes me indenmizaron y te pagare todo

-te hecharon del trabajo cerca del mediodio y desde entonces lo unico que has hecho es embriagarte, hazme un favor y jurame que iras a esta direccion ok...-Sasuke tomo la tarjeta cuando Naruto cayo del sillon, esta vez fue Itachi el que lo levanto llevandolo al baño. Todo mojado Naruto tomo una de las taza de cafe que Sasuke preparo, Itachi dio un sorbo y se marcho al recibir un mensaje, no sin antes recordar a Sasuke la Tarjeta que le dio. Una semana habia pasado de todo aquello, fue al banco a cobrar el cheque y ver sus finanzas, habrio una cuenta a plazo fijo, esperando que alguna propuesta de trabajo apareciera, y fue en ese momento que recordo la tarjeta. La direccion indicada lo llevo a un Spa, con mas curiosidad que interes entro para hablar con la recepcionista.

-buen dia en que puedo ayudarlo- en nada penso sasuke sorprendiendose de que hacia unos meses el hacia esas mismas preguntas

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, estoy aqui para

-perdon... -con algo de susto la recepcionista salio de su cubico dirigiendose a una pared falsa que servia de puerta, unos quince o veinte segundos despues ella volvio

-acompañeme por favor el señor lo atendera de inmediato- Sasuke la siguio preparandose encontrarse para encontrar a Itachi junto a un explendido escritorio, pero encambio se encontro con un hombre de cerca de cincuenta años valvuceando palabras

-que es esto- pregunto sasuke cuando la recepcionista entro con una camilla a la sala

-espero que no malinterpretes esto- corriendo la silla hacia a tras un hombre surge de debajo del escritorio, gira y Sasuke se encontro con Itachi- Sasuke toma haciento, mientras el hombre que se encontraba en la silla se tira sobre la camilla.

-no tardare nada sasuke, ya estoy contigo... señor Chopper esto sera rapido- Itachi puso sus manos sobre la espanda del hombre y enseguida se escucho un genido

-esto es demasido- dijo sasuke tratando de salir de alli pero se encontro con el impedimento que la puerta no tenia manija

-espera hermanito ya termino esto y estoy contigo- dicho esto tomo de los brazos al sujeto, estirando hasta escuchar los crujidos, minutos despues el hombre ya vestido se marchaba

-gracias por su visita vuelva pronto digo por lo menos a saludar -Itachi despidio al hombre y se saco la bata -esto sugio hace unos años cuando yo estaba en una relacion con una mujer casada, que bueno no era la gran cosa pero... el marido cayo de sorpresa y se me ocurrio decir que le estaba espera para su masaje...imagina la situacion bueno el pobre cornudo se lo creyo sino... quien sabe si estaria aqui en fin esto resulto ser un buen negocio

-y ahora quieres que trabaje aqui porque la respuesta es no

-eso lo se de hecho ya esteraba que me dijeras eso

-en serio

-porque crees que invente toda esta patrañas... que al final no resulto para nada... vamos sasuke necesitas un trabajo y que mejor que este, tu naciste para esto, recuerdas como mamá adoraba tus masajes

-no metas a mama en esto quieres... mira agradezco tu inutil intento de engañarme para aceptar, pero esto no es lo mio

-Sasuke la ultima vez que buscaste trabajo tardaste meses... meses...MESES en encontrar algo y lo que encontraste nunca fue de tu agrado, ahora bien ya no eres tan joven... piensa un poco si hace unos años habia un sierto numero de personas sin trabajo, ese numero subio- Apesar suyo Itachi tenia razon, la ultima vez que encotro trabajo Sasuke penso ese trabajo seria el que pagaria su auto, su casa, su casamiento, la educacion de sus hijos, el prestamo que sacaria para pagar otro prestamo, en fin su sustento, pero no fue haci.

-tienes razon

-entonces aceptas

-bueno... parece un buen negocio despues de todo tan mal no te va

-la paga esta bien para los masajes que hacemos, eso si, si quieres ganar tanto como yo, tienes que aprender a relajar a las personas de forma un tanto especial. Sasuke comenzo a girar la cabeza a los costadas

-eres un prostituto- Itachi se largo a reir

-yo soy... es dificil describirlo... dime Sasuke sabes lo es la inseminacion artificial- asentio con la cabeza- yo vengo a ser... algo asi como un inseminador natural- Sasuke paro para marcharse- escucha... hay mujeres que gastan cien mil dolares en fertilizacion asistida, y lo unico que logran son abortos , yo en cambio junto con mis colegas a los cuales espero que te unas, ofrecemos primero que nada satisfaccion luego genes buenos, por demas esta decir que solo nos pagaran una vez que nazcan nuestros hijos.

-definitivamene nunca trabajare para ti- sasuke se para

-entoces espero tu respuesta dentro unas semanas- apretando un boton la puerta se habre

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke sale del edificio, su hermano siempre fue un desgracio miserable pero con eso acababa de caer un escalon mas. Esa opinion la compartia Naruto, motivo por el cual lo cito y es que la larga camita tomo lo ayudo a reflexionar.

-y que se trata el trabajo que te ofrecio Itachi

-prefiero no decirlo aunque ya tome una decision- dijo trataba de finalizar el tema

-acaso es algo ilegal- Naruto sabia que habia algo detras de eso, lo conocia demasiado bien

-para nada simplemente no quiero hablar de ello

-como quieras, y como marcha la busqueda de trabajo- apreto su puño sobre la mesa maldiciendo el momento en que lo llamo.

-Naruto...- Sasuke tomo la cerveza que recien habian dejado sobre el mostrador- voy a trabajar con mi hermano - sorprendido por lo dicho tomo un trago para despues agregar

-si es tu decision espero que te valla bien en lo que, sea que hagas- sabia que nada de lo hiciera lograria hacer que su amigo le contara mas, volteando a ver a su arrededor un par de mujeres llamaron su atencion

-que me dices a cual prefieres-señalando un grupo de mujeres del otro lado del salon

-no estoy de humor Naruto

-oh vamos Sasuke recuerdas las veces que yo te di una mano, mira que puedo comenzar a cobrar favores

-ya me los cobrarte hace mucho tiempo, pero esta bien eso si primero acabemos estas cervezas

-bromeas si no lo hacemos ahora seguro que alguien se nos adelantara

-si ese fuera el caso nos vamos a otro lugar a conseguir unas mejores... que hace mucho que no me divierto- se pararon notando el aumento de personas en el bar, entre tantos que pasaba Naruto reconocio a un par y parandose en su camino los detuvo

-ustedes no eran los que armaron un escandalo en un hotel

-si- los hombres comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos

-tranquilos estoy en mi dia libre

-que bueno... a y disculpe no nos hemos presentado... que tal mi nombre es Taitolin y de mi amigo es Acros L

-nombres raros- comento Sasuke

-son seudonimos es largo de contar pero nos conocimos con esos nombre hace mucho tiempo

-asi que ya estan mas calmos supongo que solucionaron esa disputa- interrumpio Naruto

-por supuesto gracias a Dios el autor de la serie saco un par de historias que confirmaran quien es la madre de Sarada

-que sera sin ninguna duda sera Karin

-linda broma... la verdad es que de una vez por todas se dejara bien en claro y de una vez por todas que Sakura es la madre de Sarada

-deja de mentirles Acros L

-Taitolin aun crees que Karin es la madre... POR ESO SERIA EL COLMO

-y aqui vamos otra vez- anticipo Sasuke- Naruto dejemoles estas cerveza y vamos tras esas chicas

-ustedes puede cuidarnos los asiento- ambos asentieron- vamos Sasuke

-Acros L no te parece extraño que eso sujetos se llamen igual que los protagonistas de nuestra series

-esos sujetos si que son raros- no crees Naruto

-si pero lo mas raro es que los nombre que dijeron son los mismos que tus exnovias- estaban llegando con las mujeres que Naruto vio cuando un hombre se le hace frente

-ahora no te salvaras- Sasuke cae de rodillas llevandose una mano en la cabeza para sentila mojada, asustado levanta la vista y ve como el sujeto empieza a disparar por todas parte mientras naruto trata de inmobilizarlo, tratando de levantarse siente un fuerte dolor en el vientre que le hace caer de espalda al apoyar sus manos en su torzo descubre que estan manchadas.

observo al sujeto reducido esposado en una patrulla marcharse hacia la comisaria, saludando a uno de sus colegas en el camino, hasta llevar a la ambulancia, la camisa estaba tirada en suelo, al ponersela los dolores que le produccieron el de arma de pinkball cobraron esfuerzo

-que te dijo el doctor

-que estoy

-me alegro ahora quieres decirme en que andas tu y tu hermano

-dejame paz no se que diablos paso alli porque no te poner a investigar ya que eres policia

-en eso estoy... ahora dime si tendre que protegerte

-protegerme...PROTEGERME DE QUE... PROTEGERME DEL SUJETO QUE ME DISPARO ... ESTA BIEN OFICIAL ESTO ES LO QUE PASO... estaba con mi amigo tomando un par de cerveza vimos unas chicas fuimos hablar con ellas y un sujeto aparecio disparondo balas de acero

-son balas de pituras

-si... y por lo visto moradas- Sasuke se quita la venda mostrando los moretones que le produccieron los disparos- si quieres saber lo que pasa por que no te va y le preguntas al sujeto que noqueaste y a mi me dejas en paz- Naruto se enfurecio, comenzando a moverse de un lado hacia el otro, encontraste Sasuke no se inmutaba, Naruto dio un fuerte suspiro y apoyo el arma de pinkball en su pecho, Sasuke sintio otra vez el dolor, al notarlo Naruto lo apreto mas

-voy a descubrir lo Sasuke tarde o temprano... lo voy a saber todo- con esas palabras Naruto se marcha entregando el arma a un oficial. Cuatro dias despues por fin pudo interrogar al sujeto. Ya recuperado Sasuke manejaba su auto por un las calles de un barrio a las afueras de la ciudad. Detuvo el auto, la puerta estaba entre abierta asi que paso, en la sala Itachi miraba la television

-Sasuke que sorpesa no te esperaba- Cargo un medida de whiski y se lo paso pero Sasuke rechanzo dejandolo la mesa

-no vine para esto, vine para saber si tu oferta sigue en pie-

-aceptas

-voy a ser masajista nada mas

-como quieras, pero mira que todos dicen lo mismo y al final

-yo no soy como los demas yo soy la excepcion

-no te creo- Itachi tomo el vaso que Sasuke rechazo- pero bueno hermano, entonces asi quedamos te espero el Lunes a la mañana, alli te daran los requisitos necesarios para preparar tu legajo y si todo sale bien el trabajo es tuyo- Sasuke giro para marcharse cuando una mujer entraba en la casa

-mi amor disculpa pero...- Sasuke la reconocio era la recepcionista

-no te preocupes Hana- Itachi la beso- no tienes que hablar con recelo, mi hermano tambien formara parte de la compañia- ella lo mira incredula- asi es esto pronto sera un gran negocio familiar.

Los gritos y los golpes lo despertaron, tomo el celular que tenia apagado y ser sorprendio de la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenia

-ya va- tambien entraban mensajes y hasta imagenes, todo de la misma persona, esa misma persona que ahora se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta

-que rayos quieres sabes la hora que es

-si las cuatro imedia de la mañana y tambien se a lo te dedicas tu y tu hermano- Naruto estaba euforico y trato de pasar pero Sasuke lo mantuvo a fuera

-que diablos quieres

-quiero entrar adentro

-quieres entrar en mi casa ... porque

-no quiero entrar en el negocio

-largo de aqui- Sasuke cerro la puerta y Naruto volvio a golper y a gritar

-SASUKE ...SASUKE ...MALDITO SUERTUDO YO TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE ME PAGEN POR TENER SEXOOOOO

FIN


End file.
